


I'm Your Support

by xserenity



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [19]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Dick being stubborn, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Omegaverse, Overprotective, Protective Jason, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: “Jason, can you not—ugh.” Dick grumbled as his alpha attempted to wrestle him down, grabbed his wrists and pulled him forward, caused the omega to trip on his rubber soles and falling ungracefully into his arms.“No,” the alpha growled and slipped an arm tight around his waist, holding him up as the omega drew in a rickety breath. “You can’t go out.”





	I'm Your Support

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "aboverse with Jay being an overprotective alpha! love so much your works! owo"

“Jason, can you not—ugh.” Dick grumbled as his alpha attempted to wrestle him down, grabbed his wrists and pulled him forward, caused the omega to trip on his rubber soles and falling ungracefully into his arms.

“No,” the alpha growled and slipped an arm tight around his waist, holding him up as the omega drew in a rickety breath. “You can’t go out.”

“I’m fine,” Dick argued, pressed his palms against Jason’s chest as he tried to remove himself. But he was too weak, didn’t have an ounce of energy in his body as he lethargically tried to pry himself out of Jason’s strong hold. 

“You’re not okay,” Jason sighed frustratingly and brought a hand to his forehead, gently brushed aside his bangs to feel his clammy skin that was glistening in sweat. “You’re sick and you have a fever.“ 

“I don’t!” Dick tried to argue, but he wasn’t going to win. He knew himself that he’d caught a cold, could just feel an itch in his throat, begging to be released. Not to mention his alpha could probably smell his distress, knew he wasn’t feeling good and the fact that his scent had probably changed, less sweet. Probably offended his nose if anything.

“Why are you being so stubborn?” Jason hissed, huffed a large breath as he slung his arms beneath his knees and back, lifted him up into a carry. “You’re not going out,” Jason stated matter of fact and his smell oozed, baring his protective alpha pheromones. Wanting to keep Dick safe and out of harm’s way, wanting him to be in his arms where he could shelter and protect him. Especially during a time where he was vulnerable and couldn’t defend for himself.

“I need to–” he tried but Jason just wasn’t listening to him and kicked the door open as he went back into their home. Dick tried struggling and got nowhere as Jason had the upper hand on him. “Please Jason, I–Damian’s hurt,” he whimpered, had really wanted to go see his baby brother after hearing from Bruce about his injuries. How Damian had been battered and ruffed up, sustaining a sprain on his wrist. He knew it wasn’t anything dangerous but his omega instincts kicked in and he wanted to go smother the boy in hugs and kisses. Even if he’d hate it.

But Jason wouldn’t let him leave, found him trying to escape and forced him back inside.

The alpha dropped Dick onto the bed and climbed in as he attempted to get back up. “Oh no, you’re going nowhere,” he spoke with authority and pulled back the covers as he tucked Dick in, made sure he was safe and warm with many layers. Checked to see his head was resting on the most fluffed pillow as he felt it out. Then he climbed in bed, pulled close as he rolled onto his side, had an elbow propped on his pillow as he rest another gently across his chest, curling a hand up to stroke his cheek. “Just rest will you? Damian will be fine.”

“But—” he said but was interrupted by a wet cough. Jason shook his head and reached over to the night stand to grab the water bottle. He uncapped the bottle and took in some water before he leaned back down to feed it to his boyfriend. “Ugh,” Dick groaned.

“Easiest way to not make you choke,” Jason teased and then moved to lift him up as he tipped the bottle to his lips, fed him some more liquids to ease the irritation of his esophagus.

Dick sighed loudly and laid still on his back as Jason gazed down at him, threaded his fingers gently through his hair. Because of his high fever, he was feeling ten times more emotional than usual. Needy with Jason, wanting him to pamper him but at the same time worried about Damian and wanting to pamper him. Heavily affecting Jason’s mood, bringing out his protective side as he stuck close to him, hissed and groaned at the littlest thing that would upset his omega. 

“Just rest,” Jason murmured and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “And if you try to escape, well, you won’t,” he said and locked him in tight, closed himself around Dick so their skins touched. “I’ll have Damian give you a call when you feel better. You’re kind of delirious right now.”

“Am not,” Dick pouted, lips curling into a frown and felt a shiver ripple through his body as he tremble, teeth clattering loudly and tugged his covers tighter around himself. It just suddenly got very cold and he could feel goosebumps crawling up his skin.

“Are too,” Jason said and rolled his eyes, exasperated. “You’re pale, shivering and sweating like mad. Running a high fever and I can just smell your sickness. So yeah, sleep and rest up.”

Dick grumbled and puffed up his cheeks, but knew that Jason was right. He let out a sigh and nodded his head slightly, settled his eyes on Jason for a moment. Could see the worry filled in those green-blue eyes, full of the need to shelter him. He didn’t have to smell him to know that Jason was a bit on edge, could just feel it in his bones. Besides, his nose was congested and his sense of smelling had been dulled.

Jason gave him a soft smile and pecked his forehead. Dick drew in a large breath and exhaled slowly, allowed his eyes to flutter shut, savoring his alpha’s tender care as he allowed himself to drift into a slumber.


End file.
